


The Katsuki Family Genes

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Yuri on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Victor is an Asshole Sometimes, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written in response to the prompt: Victor enjoying Yuuri’s off season or post-retirement chubbiness





	The Katsuki Family Genes

**Author's Note:**

> The past few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160558361708/juniperstreet-said-whichever-pleases-you-yuri)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from juniperstreet: Whichever pleases you! Yuri on Ice: Dealing with being long distance part of the year or **Victor enjoying Yuuri’s off season or post-retirement chubbiness.** StormPilot: What’s their favorite act of intimacy (sexual or otherwise)? What are ‘marital aids’ (not that they need them, but Poe seems the type to have a small collection) like in a galaxy far far away?  
>  (I've already written the first Yuri prompt and will be writing the Stormpilot prompts at some point soon.)

“Are you _sure_  you don’t want another bite?” coaxed Victor, waving the forkful of katsudon beneath Yuri’s nose. Grimacing, Yuri pushed the fork away.

“Yes! I’m absolutely _positive_ ,” Yuri grumbled. Annoyance flared hot in his head and he scowled at Victor. With a suggestive wink and a more suggestive leer, Victor did as good a job as anyone could have eating a slice of katsudon seductively, and Yuri’s annoyance deepened. He’d finished his own dinner long minutes ago, and Victor had been fricken _taunting_  him with that katsudon bowl ever since.

_As if I haven’t already gained enough weight with my post-season binge eating!_

With a frustrated _tsk_ , Yuri slammed his hands on the edge of shokutaku, turned the gesture into an excuse to push himself to his knees and stand up.

“Huh?” Victor said, eyes going adorably wide.

_No. Not adorable. Victor isn’t adorable when he’s being a manipulative ass to me._

“I’m heading up to bed,” snapped Yuri. “Please pick up the table when you’re done instead of treating my parents like your cleaning staff, and try not to brush my legs with your damn frigid feet when you get in the futon, okay?”

Before Victor could turn his stunned expression into a stunned reply, Yuri stormed down the hallway toward his room, slamming the shoji door shut behind him.

“Yuri, you okay?” Mari called, an unpleasant reminder that there weren’t _any damn secrets_  at Yu-Topia.

“Fine,” Yuri replied peevishly. He flopped onto his back on the tatami mats, stared up at the ceiling, ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t upset at his sister. He wasn’t upset with his parents. He wasn’t upset with the onsen or the katsudon.

Heck, he wasn’t even upset with Victor. Not really.

Okay, maybe he was a _bit_  upset with Victor.

But mostly he was upset with himself. He’d made so much progress over the off-season, had thought his compulsive binge-eating a thing of the past now that he was happy, successful, competent. Victor had no problem with his weight. Yurio had no problem with his weight. Chris and Phichit and JJ and _everyone_ , _none_  of them struggled to keep themselves in performance shape.

He’d gained _seven pounds_  in the less than two months that had passed since his last skating event. Even though he’d been trying to eat appropriately. Even though he’d been practicing incessantly.

God, what was _wrong_  with him?

Digging his palms into his eyes, digging the back of his head into the tatami mats, Yuri growled his frustration to the bare, uncaring room.

“Yuri?” 

Victor spoke softly, tentatively. The tone was familiar from too many unpleasant past conversations, whenever Victor realized he’d messed up badly but had no idea why.

 _I’m so tired of explaining it to him. How much more clear can I be, that I just need him to support me and stand by me, instead of him playing the perfect paramour by sharing his dinner with me or offering me treats or_ anything _?_

_I know it’s unfair to expect him to read my mind._

_But for just this once it’d be so much_ easier _if he could!_

“What is it, Victor?”

“What, uh…what just happened?” asked Victor. Shocked by how _clueless_  Victor could be, how absolutely myopic he was at times, Yuri took his hands from his eyes and leaned forward to stare incredulity at his boyfriend. Victor gave him a sheepish smile and an uncertain half-shrug, crossed the floor and sat down cross-legged before him. “I guess…I guess I screwed up again, huh? I’m sorry.”

“You have no idea what you’re apologizing for, do you?” Yuri sighed in resignation. Victor gave him an ingenuous smile and shook his head. 

“But you don’t usually react this…” Victor paused, searching for the word he wanted, eyes aimed toward the ceiling. “…this _passionately_  unless it’s my fault.”

At some point, they’d have to have a talk about the issues inherent in that assumption, but since in this case Victor was _right_ , Yuri saw no need to dispute him on it.

An apologetic look scrunched Victor’s forehead, narrowed his eyes, twisted his lips, and Yuri couldn’t find the words. Having to explain his reaction was agony.

_But communication is the only way…_

He at least appreciated that Victor waited patiently, didn’t drown him in a sea of meaningless, babbled words or try to guess or talk over him or keep apologizing for who-knew-what.

Finally, Yuri slumped back to the floor and fixed his eyes on a dark blemish above him. He could say what he needed to - he thought he could say what he needed to - but not while he was looking at Victor, not while he could see Victor’s reactions.

“Remember when you said, ‘ _well have you won anything recently_?’ and then spent more than a week shaming me into eating less?” Yuri spoke softly, tried to delude himself into the belief that he was speaking for his own benefit by admitting aloud how much what Victor had said to him then _hurt_. “Remember when you wouldn’t even ‘ _let me’_ start work on the ‘Eros’ program until I’d lost weight, even though I had _perfectly_ replicated your ‘Stay Close to Me’ long program while I was at my heavier weight? _Including_  all the technical elements?”

“Oh,” murmured Victor.

“Yes! ‘Oh!’” Anger flared incandescent through Yuri and though he hardly realized he’d moved, he was sitting, he had rounded on Victor, he was shouting. “ _That’s_  why I’m upset! Why do you keep offering me food? How am I supposed to say ‘no’ over and over again? Why do you keep putting me in the spot like this? It’s…it’s…it’s _cruel_ , Victor.”

Panting, the fury that had briefly painted Victor’s platinum hair red faded as quickly as it had come, and Yuri deflated. Victor looked unmoved, and it made him feel sick.

_Was it all another test?_

_I don’t understand_.

“I’m sorry.” Victor sounded _worlds_  more sincere this time, and Yuri inadvertently made a wounded sound and crumpled in on himself. Reaching out a graceful hand - _every movement like a dancer, why does he even stay with me?_  - Victor ran a hand over the soft curve of Yuri’s cheek.

As if that didn’t _perfectly_  emphasize Yuri’s point. His cheeks pudged out _so damn quickly_  and he _hated_  it. Yuri opened his mouth, anger pooling in his gut again, but before he could get a word out, Victor lay a finger over Yuri’s lips.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, somehow even _more_ sincere. “You’re right to be upset, and you’re right to call me out, and I’m so sorry, Yuri. Then I didn’t…I didn’t _know_ , I didn’t understand why you ate as you did, how you felt about your weight.”

“But now you do?” said Yuri disbelievingly. “Then why–”

“Because I never minded your _weight_ , Yuri,” Victor interrupted. “I was trying to motivate you, in the way I motivate myself, in the way I _thought_  motivated you! _You_  told me that you had katsudon as a celebration so I thought…but I do understand now, and I’m sorry I made you feel like this…” Victor flicked a finger over Yuri’s cheek again. “…is unacceptable to me. It’s not.” Shifting, Victor rolled onto his knees, leaned across the space dividing them, brushed his lips over Yuri’s lips, over his cheek. Too confused and uncertain to reciprocate, Yuri simply stared. “I love your round cheeks.” One hand propped Victor up; the other skimmed along Yuri’s neck, his shoulder, over his chest, down his side, cupped the small but growing paunch of his belly. “I love your softness.” Victor kissed him again, ran his hand over the clothed spread of Yuri’s thickened thighs. “I love your jiggles.”

“Wha–?” Yuri exclaimed.

Victor jammed his tongue in Yuri’s mouth. 

Yuri choked back a surprised noise, almost bit Victor’s tongue by accident, and then melted into the kiss, unable to keep himself from doing so.

Victor almost…

Victor almost sounded as if he _meant it_.

Suddenly hesitant, Victor drew back, gave Yuri a shy smile, and Yuri’s heart thudded affection. “I love you, Yuri. I love all of you, however you are.” He fondled Yuri’s pudge again. “And hey, the more of you there is, the more of you there is to love.” Laughing helplessly, Yuri let go of his anger, let go of his anxiety. Maybe…maybe they were okay, maybe the food was okay, maybe the weight was okay.

Communication. rocked.

“I love you,” Yuri murmured, shaking his head in awe.

“Good.” Victor’s expression flashed from solemn and kind to licentious in a heartbeat. “Cause I think it’s time to start working some of those calories off.”

“ _QUIETLY_!” Mari shouted from the next room.

“Yes, Mari-neechan,” Yuri and Victor said simultaneously.

They weren’t quiet.

With Victor kissing his cheeks, his belly, the soft curve of his not-as-flat-as-they-should-be breasts, sucking the floppy tender skin of his thighs…Yuri couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
